Muggleborn Mutant Turtles
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: The Turtles are wizards, and have finally been told of their heritage and enrolled in Hogwarts. Using a potion to pass as human, they will learn how to control their magic and make new friends. But with the new DADA professor, Voldemort, and keeping their secret, things will definitely not be easy.


**Hi! I've noticed that there aren't many TMNT/HP crossovers, and I thought I could take a shot at it. This takes place in the 2003 series, before Exodus (end of the 3rd season), and begins in between 4th and fifth year.**

**Enjoy!**

In my time as a teenage mutant ninja turtle, I've seen a lot of things, done amazing feats, and meet many interesting people. I've traveled across space and dimensions, stopped an alien invasion, fought mutants and demons of all sizes, competed in a battle between dimensions, and defeated the Shredder more times than I care to remember. I've meet aliens, robots, mutants, spirits, samurai and ninjas. My best friend is a rabbit ronin from another dimension. I'm no stranger to impossible events and amazing people. I'd also say that I've also gotten pretty desensitized to the bizarre.

So you would think that an owl flying into our Lair would rank fairly low on my list of strange occurrences, if it even made the list at all. But you'd be wrong. The moment that owl swooped through the front door and landed in front of me marked the moment that my life, and the lives of my brothers, took a turn for the weird, even for a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

* * *

><p>The day had been pretty average up to that point. We had eaten breakfast at around 6, and we were in the middle of our morning practice. We were just about to begin sparring when -<p>

"Hoooo!" A deep hoot rang throughout the Lair.

We all froze in our poses, heads swiveling to try and locate the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"It almost sounded like - well, like an owl." Donnie cocked his head, a thoughtful expression drifting onto his face as he abandoned his fighting stance and folded his arms.

"An owl?" I questioned skeptically. "But the sun rose over an hour ago. Wouldn't an owl have found shelter for the night by now?"

"Yeah, it would have." Don shrugged.

"Hoooo!" The call came again, and out of the entrance to the sewer tunnels flew in a large brown owl.

"Whoa." Mikey said. "Looks like we're going to be doing some bird hunting. Raph . . ."

"My pleasure." My red-banded brother drew his sails, his eyes following the owl as it circled overhead, scooping out the Lair with its black eyes.

Suddenly, the large bird stooped into a dive, heading straight at us. I stepped back instinctively, but I shouldn't have worried. The bird pulled up, opening its huge wings and gliding to the couch. It perched on the back of the seat, and held out its leg. Tied with thick twine to the owls leg was a small leather pouch. Its eyes fell on me, and I would have sworn that it was trying to say something.

I stepped forward cautiously, but the owl didn't move an inch. It just continued to hold its leg out. I slowly reached a hand out, and fingered the small pouch. The owl didn't even flinch as I gently untied the twine. The pouch dropped into my palm, and the owl put its leg down, sticking its head into its wing, picking at something.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked, his walking stick tapping against the floor as he approached me.

I turned my attention to the pouch. "A bag of some sort." I pulled away the string tying it shut, and dumped the contents into my hand. Only one thing fell out; a thick, rough envelope.

"A message." I announced. Suddenly, I was surrounded on all sides by my family, as each member scrambled for a look.

An address was printed in flowery cursive, in a bright forest green.

_The Hamato Family_

_The Lair underneath Eastman and Laird_

_New York City, New York_

_The United States of America_

"They know where we live." I gasped.

"What?" Donnie pulled my arms towards him, reading the green ink.

"Look at the address! Eastman and Laird! That's the address of the warehouse!"

"I believe you should read the letter, Leonardo." Master Splinter said gravely.

I flipped the envelope over. The flap was sealed with red wax, an impression of some kind of crest stamped into it. It looked like a coat of arms, with a large "H" in the center, surrounded by a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. It was rather pretty, and I almost felt bad as I broke it, lifting the flap.

A piece of paper made out of the same material as the letter rested inside. I pulled it out, passing the envelope to Don, who began to examine it right away.

"I think this is parchment." He said, rubbing the envelope with a frown.

"Parchment?" I raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Who used parchment anymore?

"Leo! Open it!" Mikey whined, practically jumping in place.

"Alright, alright." I waved my hand in his direction as I unfolded the parchment. It was a letter, written in the same green ink as the address on the envelope.

I began to read it aloud.

_"Dear Mr. Donatello Hamato, Mr. Leonardo Hamato, Mr. Michelangelo Hamato, and Mr. Raphael Hamato,_

_We are pleased to inform you that all four of you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

That was as far as I got before my brothers started babbling.

"What? Witchcraft and Wizardry? But that don't exist!"

"What is this, some kinda prank? How do these whacko's know our names?"

"Wait, like magic? Awesome!"

My brothers said all that at the same time, and much more. Their voices overlapped each other, growing louder and louder with their questions. I clamped my hands over my ears, hoping they'd take a hint.

"Enough!" Thankfully, Master Splinter stepped in. "Let Leonardo finish."

"Thank you, Sensei." I smile gratefully at him before turning back to the letter.

_"Students usually begin when they are 11, but due to unfortunate circumstances - "_

"Cough cough, mutant, cough." Mikey fake-coughed at this. Raph elbowed him, hard, and he fell silent.

"_ - your instruction has not been able to begin until now. A representative of the school will arrive in the warehouse above your home at 7:00 am on Saturday, June 31st. If you cannot meet at this time, please send a reply with the owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"The 31st? That's tomorrow!" Mikey exclaimed with glee.

* * *

><p>At 6:52 the next morning, my brothers and I were waiting in the garage, weapons on our backs ready to be used if need be. Master Splinter was just below, his shell cell at hand. If we needed back up, Don would ring him.<p>

Mikey was bouncing in place, a grin a mile wide on his face. "This is awesome, dudes! Magic!"

"Mikey, calm down. There's no such thing as magic." Don said.

"What about the Damyio? Isn't he magic? And what about Renet and her time scepter thing?" Mikey pointed out.

"Manipulation of energy and futuristic technology is not the same thing as magic." Don responded stubbornly.

"I don't know, Don, what the Damyio does is kinda like magic." I pondered, leaning against the wall.

Don just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked, hopping around the warehouse.

"Five minutes after the last time you asked." Raph said dryly.

"Which is?"

"6:57."

"Any minute now."

In fact, it was 3 minutes more. At the exact moment the clock turned to 7:00, a loud crack sounded in the warehouse. Out of nowhere, a man appeared in the room. Another crack echoed the first, and an old woman appeared right next to the man. Instinctively, my hands went to the hilt of my swords, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my brothers do the same, but the man raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Please. There is no need for that." His tone was serious, but his eyes twinkled in amusement. I held my hands in position for another second, then lowered them to my sides and gestured to my brothers to do the same.

"Who are you?" I asked in a carefully neutral voice.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and this is my colleague Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore gestured to the serious-faced woman standing next to him.

Dumbledore was a tall man for one of his age. His hair and beard were pure silver, and were quite long, nearly dragging the floor. He wore deep purple robes, of all things, and half-moon glass sat on a crooked nose.

His companion, McGonagall, was also quite tall. She wore emerald robes almost identical to the ones worn by Dumbledore, and her hair was worn up in a bun. She wore round glasses as well, and her severe stare was fixed on my brothers and me. I subconsciously stood a little straighter.

"The same McGonagall that wrote us the letter?" Don asked.

"The same." She confirmed with a quick nod in Don's direction.

"So what's all this about magic? And how the shell do you know where we live?" Raph said with a dark glare from his spot by the Battle Shell.

"Raph!" I hissed. "Don't be rude!"

"It is quite alright, Mr . . . ?" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Leonardo." I supplied.

"It's quite alright, Leonardo. I understand your brothers . . . Suspicions."

"While crudely put, I believe Raph's questions do have some merit." Don stepped forward. "Would you care to explain?"

"That is why we are all here, Mr -" McGonagall answered.

"Donatello." Don nodded his head in greeting.

"Is it possible we could sit down somewhere?" Dumbledore smiled.

My brother's looked to me, and I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. I'd rather not take them down to the Lair, as it was quite possible they were enemies.

"How do I know you mean no harm?" I asked finally.

Dumbledore raised his hand and said, with a small smile of approval, "I, Albus Dumbledore, do so swear upon my life and magic that I intend no harm upon the Hamato Family at this time or any other. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." I repeated, and flinched as I felt _something_ shift, in me, in the air, in the ground.

McGonagall repeated the same oath, and I replied to hers as well, feeling the same shift.

"Alright. Don." I called over my shoulder.

Don tapped a section of floor, and the elevator down to the Lair rose to the surface. The carved blue doors opened slowly, and the gathered party stepped inside. The door closed behind us, and the elevator slowly sank down back underground.

My brother's and I stood on one side while the two professors stood on the other. Both pairs of eyes looked over us, not with disgust, but appraisal. I caught Dumbledore's eye, and he smiled at me again.

Not a moment too soon, the elevator came to a rest, and the doors opened up into our home. My brother's and I wasted no time exiting, eager to escape the almost awkward air in the capsule.

"My sons, did the -" Sensei started to say as he walked towards us, cut off by the appearance of the two professors. "Oh."

"Good morning, Mr. Hamato." Dumbledore greeted politely.

"Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in our home?" Master Splinter asked, his tail swishing back and forth as he looked over the two newcomers.

"We have something of great importance to discuss with you and your sons. If we may sit down?"

Splinter looked the old professor in the eye for a few more moments, then turned and began walking to our living room/TV room, gesturing for our guests to follow him. We all did, and settled into our respective seats. We offered the couch up to the two professors, Splinter and Don sat in their usual chairs, Mikey pulled up his lawn chair, and Raph and I sat on the floor.

"You read our letter?" McGonagall began without preamble.

"Duh." Raph muttered, and I jabbed him with my elbow.

"Yes, we did." Don answered. "And I'm curious. What exactly is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school of magic." Dumbledore said bluntly, his eyes twinkling.

"Magic?!" I had never seen a larger grin on Mikey's. "It's really magic?"

"But that's impossible. Magic doesn't exist." Donnie shook his head, dismissing the idea.

"I assure you, Mr. Donatello, magic is quite real." McGonagall said sternly.

"I would think that many people would believe mutant turtles to be a myth." Dumbledore added gently, a hint of amusement audible.

"We were created through science, not magic." Don pointed out stubbornly. "Not the same thing."

"Perhaps a demonstration, then? You could conclude for yourself that magic is indeed real."

We turned to Master Splinter, and he nodded his head.

Dumbledore smiled (something he seemed to do a lot), and pulled a long gray stick out of his robes.

"A magic wand?" Raph asked, only half-sarcastic.

Dumbledore said nothing, and gave his stick a sweeping wave.

Instantly, magically, every piece of furniture in the sitting area began to rise. Including the ones that the professors, Splinter, Don, and Mikey were sitting on. Sounds of shock and disbelief filled the Lair as the furniture floated to a height of 3 feet before stopping and simply hovering in mid-air.

"What the shell?" Don gasped as he slid out of his seat. He waved his hands below and above his chair, searching for wires of any sort. He rubbed his hands over every inch of his chair, searching for anything that could possibly be causing the chair to float. After a good five minutes, he stepped back and sighed, wordlessly conceding defeat.

Mikey slid off of his lawn chair, and gave it a push with his hand. He laughed as it spun gently in the air. "This is seriously awesome."

"Have you been convinced?"

What else could we say? We nodded.

A wave of Dumbledore's stick - wand? - later, and the furniture silently touched back onto the ground.

"Whoa . . ." That was all I could say.

"Magic is real. Everyone has a bit of magic inside them, but only certain people have enough to be able to use it. People like me and Professor McGonagall. People like the four of you."

"Wait, us?" Raph interrupted. "You're saying that we're - we're - whatever you guys are?"

"The word you are searching for is wizard, Mr. Raphael. Boys are called wizards, and girls are witches." McGonagall explained.

"Witches and wizards?" I whispered under my breath. It seemed so surreal. My brothers and me? Wizards?

"But - we can't be magical. I mean, nothing like magic has ever happened to us." Donnie said, confused.

"Ah, but magic can take many forms. Think. Has anything not quite ordinary happened when you were hurt, or scared, or angry?" Dumbledore coaxs.

I frowned in thought, and suddenly memories that I had pushed to the back of my mind come pushing their way in. There have been times in battle when I have been knocked down, injured. I should not be able to get back up at all, let alone fight, but sometimes, in battle, my wound will fade. Energy will burst forth from deep inside me, and give me the strength to continue on, and always in the nick of time. I have ignored these feats, attributing them to adrenaline. But, what if it was something else? Something like magic?

I could tell my brothers are having similar thoughts, and Dumbledore knew it too. He nodded to us, confirming that we have done is, indeed, magic.

"You are capable of magical feats, but without training, magic can be very hard to focus and control. At Hogwarts, we teach young witches and wizards to use their magic correctly and safely. We also teach magical history, how to defend yourself with magic, about magical creatures, and other magical arts."

"Wait. Magical creatures? Like, fairies and dragons?" Raph scoffed. "Not buying that."

"Yes, like fairies and dragons. We have Cornish pixies on the grounds at Hogwarts, and there is a large dragon preserve in Romania. One of our alumni works there now, actually. "

"Really?" Mikey's eyes went wide with childish wonder. "There really are dragons? Awesome!"

I had to agree. Real dragons? Amazing.

"Why are you approaching my sons now?" Master Splinter spoke for the first time since we sat down. "You said in your letter that students usually start when they are 11. Why was this not brought up years ago, and why did you chose now?"

"Ah." Dumbledore seemed to grow years older in an instant. "I'm afraid that when your sons were 11, there was no way for them to attend. Unfortunately, the magical world has prejudice's, like the muggle world."

"Muggle?" Donnie wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Non-magical folk." McGonagall explained.

"One of those prejudices are against what are called half-breeds; people that are not entirely human, such as centaurs, merfolk, werewolves, or half-giants."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, werewolves? Giants? You guys have those, too?"

McGonagall turned her severe gaze on Mikey. "Yes, Mr. Michelangelo, we 'have those too'. Now if you would be so kind as to not interrupt?"

Mikey wilted slightly. "Yes, Sensei, I mean sir, I mean ma'am." He fumbled. I hid a grin, and I sensed McGonagall was hiding one as well.

Dumbledore gave a small cough, and directed our attention back to him. "As I was saying, there are some wizards who believe half-breeds inferior and/or dangerous. As such, they are not treated very well, even if they are the kindest people you could ever meet. Some half-breeds have been able to attend Hogwarts, if their inhuman side was easy to hide, but - "

"The fact that we're mutants is next to impossible to hide." Raph growled.

Dumbledore looked at Raph sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid in the wizarding world, you would be classified as half-breeds, thus making it extremely difficult to enroll you four. Add that to the fact you were in hiding, and had next to no human contact, the Ministry of Magic in both America and the UK decided not to inform you of your abilities.

"So, what changed?" I asked.

"Two things. One, the Potions Master at our school has created a potion that temporarily allows half-breeds, and mutants -" he smiles at us, "- to take on a human guise. It affects absolutely nothing but appearance, I assure you, and with the potion taken regularly, it is possible for you to come to Hogwarts."

"And the second thing?" Donnie inquired.

Dumbledore's expression becomes grim. "One of the first things you need to know. Like Muggles, not all wizards are good. One such wizard, Lord Voldemort, has been a threat to the Wizarding World for generations. He, like a select group of wizards, believe that only wizards descended from magical parents, called purebloods, are worthy of being taught magic. He gained followers, and launched our world into a war. He was briefly defeated over a decade ago, and the wizarding world thought itself safe at last. But he has risen again only a few weeks ago, and this time, the war will be far greater and far more destructive. He will seek to destroy muggles and anyone of non-magical parentage, who are called Muggleborns, including the four of you. I wish for every witch and wizard to learn how to defend themselves, so when the Second War begins, they will have a chance."

No one spoke for a long moment.

Predictively, Raph was the one to break the silence. "What the shell? You mean you're trying to drag us into a war?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at all. I'm trying to prepare you for when the war comes to you."

"If we don't get involved, then it never will." Raph said stubbornly.

"Raph, he said that this Lord guy is targeting Muggles and people like us. It sounds like he may come after us either way." Donnie said gently, a pondering look on his face.

"That is correct, Donatello. If Voldemort wins the war, and manages to take over the Ministry, then he will execute all Muggleborns. He will find you about you, and he will do his best to kill you. I wish to bring you to Hogwarts so if the time comes, you can defend yourself and your loved ones." Dumbledore explained.

He knows right where to hit us. _Loved ones_. We may not care too much about our own safety all the time, but we sure as shell care about our family and friends.

And if we really did have magic inside us, then shouldn't we learn how to use it?

Inevitably, all gazes landed on our Master. In the end, the final choice was his. He was our father and master, in charge of us in every sense of the world.

He stroked his beard and closed his eyes in consideration of the idea, a gesture that's as familiar as the back of our hands.

After a long silence, our master spoke. "When would they have to leave, and how long would they be gone?"

"We would like to have them come in as soon as possible, so we can tutor them on what they've missed over the last four years this summer. Of course, not everything would be able to be covered in such a short amount of time, so instruction would continue to be provided throughout the school year. They will be gone until late June, but they will be allowed to come home for Christmas and Easter holidays if they so choose." McGonagall explained.

Our master sighed. "My sons, do you wish to go?"

"Absolutely!" Mikey screamed with joy.

"It would be a fantastic opportunity, learning about a whole different world. I would like the challenge." Donnie admitted with a grin.

"I'll go if they go." Raph shrugged.

I thought about my answer carefully before I spoke. "This magic is a part of us, according to the professors. We should learn how to use it, to accept it. And if there really is a war coming, I'd like to be prepared for it. I want to go."

My sensei sighed. "Very well. You may go."

"Yes!" Mikey yelled with glee.

Don and I settled for large grins, and Raph just rolled his eyes, scoffing gruffly.

"Thank you, Mr. Hamato. I assure you, your sons will benefit greatly from this experience." Dumbledore stood to shake Sensei's hand, and they shook politely.

"So when do we begin?" I asked.

"First we need to get school supplies. We could do that today, if you would like." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he raised his wand, and four bottles appeared in midair.

"Whoa." My brothers and I gasped.

Another twitch of the wand, and a bottle floated to each one of us. I grabbed mine out of the air. It was surprisingly warm to the touch.

"In each bottle is the potion that will turn you human. However, the potion needs DNA to work. Wizards usually use hair, but as you lack that, saliva can be used as well.

"Saliva?" Mikey questioned.

In response, Donnie pulled the cork out of his bottle and spat into it.

"Oh." Mikey followed Don's example, and so did Raph and I.

"Ah, and you'll also be needing these." Dumbledore waved his wand a third time, and suddenly all four of us were being swallowed in oversized bathroom robes.

"Good thinking." I blushed faintly. I had forgotten that we were technically nude.

"Cheers!" Mikey cheered, holding out his bottle, and the four of us clanked our bottles together before downing the potion.

It was undoubtedly the weirdest feeling I have ever experienced. It was like my body was being reassembled in a matter of seconds. My body trembled and my stomach threatened to rebel, so I knelt onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brothers do the same, before I shut them tight. Every inch of my body tingled, and it felt like there was a storm raging inside my body, tossing everything all around, mixing it all up.

Then, as suddenly as the feeling had started, it stopped. I opened my eyes, and gasped. Instead of my 3 large green fingers, five slender pinks ones were laid out before me. Although I knew that was what was supposed to happen, it was still a huge shock.

I heard echoing gasps around me, and I looked up at my brothers.

Donnie was rather pale, and had long light brown hair. And I mean really long. You could put it up in a ponytail. His eyes were a soft gray, and his face was all angles.

Raph was rather tan. He had really dark red hair, that stood straight up in a short spiky mess. His eyes were the same piercing yellow-amber, and his face seemed dominated by a strong jaw.

Mikey's appearance was no surprise. He was kind of tan as well, though not as tan as Raph. He had ear-length curly blond hair tangled in a mop on his head, and his face was full. His eyes remained a shining sky blue, and, to my slight surprise, freckles dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Can I see a mirror?" We chorused.

McGonagall chuckled, and pulling out a wand of her own, made a mirror appear out of thin air. We immediately crowded around to get a good look at ourselves.

I looked into the mirror and smiled. I liked my appearance. My skin was nearly as pale as Donnie's. I had jet black hair that went down to my shoulders, and seemed almost blue in some places. My eyes were their usual sapphire blue, and my face was sharp with not a hint of fat to be seen.

"Nice freckles, Mikey." Raph teased.

"You're just jealous because I'm still the pretty one." Mikey smirked. "And you're a ginger. No wonder with a temper like yours."

I was almost positive both professors were stifling smiles at that.

"Why, you -" Raph growled.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're only proving his point." I smiled to him.

"Whatever." He grumbled, shaking my hand off his shoulder.

"If I may?" Dumbledore gestured to the robes we were wearing. We nodded, and a second later, the clothes had been transformed. I now wore a blue T-shirt with khaki shorts, Donnie now wore a short sleeve purple polo with khaki pants, Mikey now wore an orange T-shirt with denim shorts, and Raph wore a red tank top with black basketball shorts. It all looked good on us, actually. I'd give Dumbledore that.

"Wizards dress like this too?" Donnie questioned, examining the clothing.

"Usually only the children over the holidays. Adult wizards wear robes." I had a feeling this would be the first of many explanations of wizard customs.

"So?" Mikey was bouncing in place with excitement. "Where are we going? How are we gonna get there? Oh! Are we gonna fly on magic carpets?" He grinned at the thought of reenacting one of the best scenes in _Aladdin._

"Not quite, Michelangelo. Magic carpets are illegal to use as they are classified as Muggle artifacts We -" the old wizard started rummaging through a pocket, "- will be using a Portkey." He pulled out an old tarnished key.

"A Portkey?" Donnie cocked his head at the large key. "What's that?"

"An object that will transport whoever is touching it to a location at a specific time or with a certain key word. This Portkey will take us to a room in The Leaky Cauldron, a restaurant and inn that acts as a gateway between the muggle world and Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Raph questioned.

"You will see." Dumbledore smiles, and holds the key out to us. "Grab on."

It was a hassle, but eventually the four of us and the two professors were able to touch the key.

"_Phoenix_." Dumbledore said clearly.

I felt a sudden jerk in my stomach, and suddenly I was being pulled into a swirl of wind and color. My new hair was whipping in front of my face, and I felt like I was being blown away in a tornado. I could make out the shape of Donnie and Raph beside me, looking just as windswept. Oddly, there was no sound. I would have expected to at least hear Mikey's signature high-pitched scream, but it was like someone had shoved cotton in my ears. I couldn't even hear the wind.

Suddenly, ground came rushing up to meet my feet, and I slammed onto a wooden floor. Just as suddenly as it came, the swirling wind and color vanished, and I regained my hearing to find that Mikey was indeed screaming. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raph slap the back of Mike's head from where they both laid on the floor. Mikey stopped screaming, and instead focused on getting up.

"Ugh." He moaned as we all sat up as well. "What the shell was that?"

"That, Mr. Hamato, was Portkey travel." McGonagall said, looking down at us. She and Professor Dumbledore had landed on their feet.

"Is there a less, um, uncomfortable way of wizard travel?" I asked, rubbing my head. I had banged it against the floor pretty hard.

"None that would get us to London so fast."

"London?" Donnie gasped. He stood and on shaky legs ran to a window, where weak sunlight was filtering into the rather empty room. He gasped again. "I can see Big Ben's tower. This is London!" A huge grin spread over his face. "Cool!"

Neither of the professors commented on this. "Come along. We have a lot to get today." McGonagall said, opening a wooden door.

We filed obediently out, and let McGonagall lead the way down a hallway and down some stairs to a half-full bar type area. We passed by quickly (though not before a few people waved in greeting), and exited through another door.

We now stood in a dead end alley. Some trash cans sit in a corner, but other than that, it's empty.

"_This_ is Diagon Alley?" Raph said, unimpressed.

"Well, it's _an_ alley." Mikey joked.

"Of course it's not Diagon Alley, bonehead. This is obviously the spot for an entrance." Don told the two.

"Correct, Donatello." McGonagall said. She pulled out her wand, and tapped a brick in the wall. The brick began to shake, and the shaking spread to the bricks around it until the whole wall was rumbling. The bricks began to move, and began folding back on themselves, creating a gap in the wall that grew larger and larger until the wall was gone, revealing a busy street, packed with humans dressed in robes of all colors.

"_This_ is Diagon Alley." McGonagall announced.

**Sorry if this seemed rushed.**

**So, tell me what you think, and I'll write the trip to Diagon Alley as soon as I can.**

**Have a great day (my last day of winter break, boo),**

**-Blue**


End file.
